1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a data structure for managing main data and additional content data recorded thereon as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording the data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewritable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video and audio data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available on the market in the near future. The Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE) is one example of these new optical disks.
On the other hand, the standardization for high-density read-only optical disks such as the Blu-ray ROM (BD-ROM) is also still under way. An effective data structure for recording and managing additional contents associated with main video/audio data along with the main data on the high-density read-only optical disk such as a BD-ROM is not yet available.